


Take You Any Way That You Like

by ladadadi



Series: Meme Fills [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Rule 63, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam clears his throat, feeling as awkward as he had the day they'd all first met. It's like he's watching a porn being shot in front of him, except it's two of his mates instead of some random actresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Any Way That You Like

**Author's Note:**

> [Girl!Louis is a complete tease, always rubbing against Girl!Harry and Girl!Niall, grabbing their breasts etc. One day Girl!Harry and Girl!Niall get fed up with it and teach Girl!Louis a lesson. I want Dom!Harry and Dom!Niall, multiple orgasms, and Louis being a complete wreck afterwards. Bonus points if they let Liam and Zayn watch.](http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12938545#t12938545)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I've had this sitting around since FOREVER and frankly I am just tired of looking at it so here, have some porn to celebrate the new album.

Louis pinches Niall's nipple and it's the last straw. Liam's watched it build for a while now, seen the way Niall's laugh doesn't _quite_ reach her eyes when Louis grabs a handful of her bum and how vicious Harry's been getting when she pinches Louis back, and this time when Louis sneaks up and grabs Niall's tits she gets shoved onto the bed for her trouble. Niall lands on top of her and Liam thinks at first that it'll be another tickle fight that ends with them pulling all the sheets off his bed again, but then Louis' squeals are interrupted by a gasp. Harry's head snaps up, and Niall shifts over enough that Liam realizes her hand is in Louis' shorts. "Whoa, hey," he says before he can stop himself, "what the fuck?"

Zayn glances up from his phone at that, then says indignantly, "Hey, those are _my_ boxers!"

"Shut up, Zayn," Harry says, and Liam looks over to see her with her lower lip between her teeth. Louis's arching up into Niall now and clutching at her shoulders and when Niall leans down and kisses her Liam lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

" _Niall_ ," Louis moans, "oh _fuck_."

Liam clears his throat, feeling as awkward as he had the day they'd all first met. It's like he's watching a porn being shot in front of him, except it's two of his mates instead of some random actresses. "Uh, sorry," he says when they all turn to look at him, "but should we, you know, leave?"

"Speak for yourself," Zayn mutters, and Liam expects Harry to smack him but she only snorts out a laugh. 

Niall shakes her head. "Stay," she says, and then turns her attention back to Louis, cupping one breast and rubbing her thumb over the nipple through Louis' worn-out shirt. 

Abruptly, Harry stands. "I'll be right back," she announces, and practically runs out of Liam's room, leaving a gap between him and Zayn on the couch. Liam watches her go, and when he looks back Niall's pulling Louis' -- Zayn's -- boxers down to her knees. She pushes at Louis' waist until she rolls over, and Liam feels rather than sees Zayn shift next to him, taking advantage of Harry's absence to spread his legs.

Louis is wearing a thong. It's not like Liam's never seen her with her clothes off, she's as bad as Harry sometimes, but he'd always looked away before. Now he can't stop staring at the way the two bands of lace curve over the top of Louis' really fucking fantastic arse, just below the dimples in her hips. Niall squeezes a handful of her bum, then draws her hand back and brings it down _hard_. Louis gasps and pushes her face into the pillow but she doesn't try to move away, and Liam is so hard he can't see straight. 

There's a quiet click from the door then, and Harry slips back inside, hiding something beneath her shirt. She crosses the room as Niall spanks Louis again and drops the thing on the bed -- Louis gives this wrecked moan when she sees it, and Liam has to actually look away to compose himself when he realizes it's a vibrator. When he looks back, Harry's wiggling her shorts off her hips and kicking them aside so she's standing there naked. It's a contrast to Louis with her top still on, if rucked up to her mid-back and her underwear shoved aside so Niall can get at her pussy, and Niall fully clothed. Zayn's fiddling with his own trousers, and a few seconds later he's got his zip down and his cock out as Harry clambers onto the bed and positions herself in front of Louis. Liam tentatively cups himself through his jogging bottoms, still not positive the girls won't kick them out at any moment. They seem rather distracted though, Harry leaning back against the headboard with Louis' face in her pussy and Niall with what looks to be two fingers inside Louis, her free hand still roaming around and leaving harsh pinches on Louis' bum and thighs as she mutters, "How do you like it when I do it to you, huh?" Harry slides her hands into the layers of Louis' hair and uses it to pull her forward, grinding into her mouth. Louis' nails are digging into Harry's thighs and she arches her back when Niall reaches her thumb up to stroke over Louis' arsehole. 

"You wanna come?" Niall asks, voice low, and Louis nods her head frantically. Liam's hand made its way into his pants a long time ago, and finally he gives up and shoves everything down his thighs so he can just wank. Niall pumps her fingers into Louis, then leans down to sink her teeth into the curve of Louis' arse, and Louis presses her forehead into Harry's hip and moans so loud Liam expects Paul to burst into the room. 

Harry pets Louis' hair when she slumps back against the bed, and she and Niall trade a glance. Together, they get Louis up on her knees so that Harry can get her top off. Harry pulls Louis into her lap while Niall finally strips, kissing Louis' jaw and murmuring softly to her. It's strange to see Louis like this, Liam thinks. He'd always assumed that Louis would be as aggressive in bed as she is outside of it, but now he thinks he can see her trembling as Harry strokes her back.

Harry says something, that Liam doesn't quite catch, and before he can stop himself he asks, "What?" The three of them start and look at the couch as if they'd forgotten the boys were even still in the room. 

Harry recovers fast, though, and gives them a dirty grin. "I asked Lou if she could come again for us," she repeats, one hand stroking lazily up and down Louis' spine. "Can you, babe?"

Louis nods, then says, "Yeah." Her voice is stronger than Liam was expecting, but she still gasps when Niall's hands land on her hips. They spin Louis around to face Niall, and Louis shivers when Niall's nipples press against her own as she leans in for a kiss. Niall pulls away after a few moments and pushes Louis down onto her back, then straddles her face. A second later she gasps and puts a hand on the headboard to steady herself. Harry grins. "Good with her mouth, isn't she?"

Niall just moans in reply, tilting her head back so her hair falls down her shoulders. Liam suddenly wants to be on the bed with them, wants to come up on Niall and kiss her neck and get his hands on Louis' arse and in Harry's hair. He even wouldn't mind touching Zayn's cock, maybe -- Liam glances guiltily at him and sees Zayn jerking his hand over himself, his teeth digging into his lower lip. 

Liam's distracted then by a low hum and a sudden muffled yelp, and when he looks over his hips jerk up into his palm. Harry's got her vibrator between Louis' legs, pushed inside her with the -- rabbit ears, Liam's heard Harry call them, right up against her clit. Louis is rolling her hips up into it at the same time that she's pulling Niall down against her face, and Zayn bites out a curse that Liam is pretty sure means he's just come. He doesn't look over to check but it's obvious when Zayn sighs and slumps back against the couch. Liam focuses on the soft, feminine whines he can hear from Louis as Harry works the toy into her, teeth set against the flesh of her thigh. 

Maybe it's because Louis is so worked up, or because Liam is, but it seems like it's only a minute or two before she comes again, her nails digging red crescents into Niall's hips. Harry doesn't back off, though. Instead, she flicks the vibrations up a notch and watches with that cheeky smirk of hers when Louis' hips jerk up uncontrollably. " _Harry_ ," she yells, audible even with Niall on her mouth, and Harry grins and shoves it harder into her. Liam's forearm is starting to hurt with how hard he's jerking himself off but he's so close, thrusting up into his fist -- and then there's another hand on him, tan and long-fingered, and Liam comes with a groan. Niall echoes him, rocking her hips into Louis' mouth while Louis scrabbles ineffectively at Harry's wrist, writhing on the bed. Liam watches Niall sink her hands into Louis' hair to hold her still while Niall rides her face, and fuck if his dick doesn't twitch again.


End file.
